The Tale of Tsuki Chackara
by Shinigami117
Summary: Tsuki is the daughter of the clan leader of the powerful but peaceful Chackara clan. She is happy, but she feels like her life is lacking adventure. Everything changes when she meets Madara Uchiha. This is a tale of love, tragedy, regret, and redemption. This is the tale of Tsuki Chackara.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

_**AN: I used Rinmaru Games' Mega Anime Avatar Creator to make each of the important OCs. Whenever an OC is introduced, I will post a link to their image.** _

_**Tsuki Chackara:**** (**devaintart/shinigami343/art/Tsuki-808787227**)**_

_**The image for Tsuki is for when she is older. **_

* * *

A young boy was walking through a forest on a warm summer day. He stopped when he heard a voice call out to him. "Hello!" He looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Finally, he looked up to see a young girl with bright blue hair and bright blue eyes hanging upside down from a tree limb. He noticed that her feet had a faint blue glow around them and that they were stuck to the bottom of the tree branch.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with a mistrustful tone.

"My name is Tsuki. What's your name?" The girl asked. The boy hesitated for a moment but decided to answer her.

"My name is Madara. What are you doing here?"

"I like to play in the woods sometimes. I've never seen someone else out here before. Do you live nearby?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah, I do," Madara replied. Tsuki suddenly dropped from the tree and landed on her feet in front of Madara.

"It's nice to meet you, Madara," she said with a bright smile. "Do you want to hang out for a bit?"

"I guess I've got nothing better to do," Madara said with a shrug.

"Great! First things first, are you a shinobi?" Tsuki asked.

Madara narrowed his eyes at her question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because if you were, then I thought it could be fun to challenge you to a sparring match," Tsuki said. Madara considered her offer for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine. Are we using ninjutsu or will this be a taijutsu match?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I guess we could start with taijutsu," Tsuki said. They both settled into a battle stance. Madara waited to see if she would make the first move. She did, running straight at him. He was surprised at how fast she was. He threw a punch at her but she dodged it. She ducked low and tried to sweep his legs out from under him, but he jumped backward so that her kick missed. She darted forward again, moving even faster this time. She threw a punch, but he blocked it with his hand. He felt pain radiate through his hand. He hadn't expected her punch to be that strong. She tried to punch him with her other hand, but he blocked that punch too. She suddenly crouched and launched herself into him, knocking him to the ground. She tried to pin him but he kicked her off of him and quickly stood back up. She once again ran straight at him, moving even faster than last time. He didn't have much time to react, so he raised his arms to block her punch. But she didn't try to punch him, instead, she placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped over him. He tried to turn around, but she slammed into him before he could. He fell to the ground again, and she immediately sat on him. She rose her fist as if she was going to punch him. He flinched but then realized she wasn't moving. She grinned down at him. "Can we call this my win?"

"I guess so," Madara said with a frown. She stood up and offered him her hand. He reluctantly accepted it and she pulled him to his feet.

"That was really fun! We should do this again sometime!" Tsuki said.

"Yeah, but next time I'll definitely win," Madara said. Tsuki just grinned in response.

"I guess I need to get back home. Let's meet here again sometime," Tsuki said. Madara nodded. Tsuki gave him one last smile before turning and running further into the forest. She quickly arrived back at her clan's compound. The guards at the gate immediately noticed her and stood aside to allow her entrance.

"Welcome back. Lady Tsuyu is waiting for you at home," one of the guards informed her.

"Okay, I'll go meet with her right now," Tsuki responded. She then headed into the compound.

* * *

_**AN: I know this first chapter was short, but I plan to make most of the other chapters longer. **_

_**In case anyone is worried that Tsuki will be some Mary Sue that's stronger than Madara, don't worry, that isn't the case.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Chackara Clan

_**AN: Here are the OC image links for this chapter:**_

_**Tsuyu: (**deviantart/shinigami343/art/Tsuyu-808906014**)**_

_**Sota: (**deviantart/shinigami343/art/Sota-808906482**)**_

_**Shiro: (**deviantart/shinigami343/art/Shiro-808906344**) (Shiro is older in this image than he currently is in the story.)**_

* * *

Tsuki hurried through the compound, eager to return home. Her home was at the center. It was hard to miss, as it was easily the largest house in the compound. "I'm home!" Tsuki called out as she stepped through the front door of her house.

"Welcome home," a voice replied. A woman with long, light blue hair and light blue eyes stepped into the living room to greet her.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mother?" Tsuki asked.

"I believe that it is time for me to start training you directly," Tsuyu said.

"Really!? You're really going to train me yourself!?" Tsuki exclaimed. Tsuyu smiled at Tsuki's enthusiasm.

"Yes. Your teachers have told me that you've made remarkable progress. It seems that they have little left to teach you, so I thought I would take over your training."

"Thank you!" Tsuki shouted as she threw her arms around her mother and hugged her fiercely.

"As the head medic, I have many duties to attend to. So I won't be able to spend as much time training you as your previous instructors did," Tsuyu warned.

"That's okay. I'm just glad I finally get to learn from you, Mom," Tsuki said with a smile. Tsuyu smiled back and patted Tsuki on the head.

"We should go to the Medical Center now," Tsuyu said. Tsuki nodded eagerly and followed her. The Medical Center was also towards the center of the compound, so it didn't take them long to get there. As soon as they walked through the front doors of the Medical Center they were greeted by a male medic.

"How are you doing today, Lady Tsuyu? I see you brought Tsuki with you."

"I'm doing quite well today. My daughter will be assisting us," Tsuyu explained.

"Really? I've heard her training had been going well, but are you sure that she's ready to work on patients?" The medic asked.

"Yes. She will learn nothing more by simply healing injured animals or small scrapes and bruises. I am sure she will do fine, she is my daughter, after all," Tsuyu said with a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I'm sure you are right. Let me guide you to one of our patients, then," the man said. He led them to a nearby room and gestured for them to enter. When they did, they saw a man lying on a bed with his leg in a cast. "This man broke his leg this morning. The break isn't too severe, so healing it shouldn't be difficult," the medic explained.

"Go ahead, Tsuki," Tsuyu said while inclining her head in the injured man's direction. Tsuki nodded and walked to the bed. She took a deep breath and then placed her hands just above the injured leg. Her hands started to glow green. She closed her eyes and focused on controlling her chakra. After about ten minutes, the man started to move his leg around slowly.

"It feels great! I think I could walk on it now," the man said.

"Really?" Tsuki asked.

"Really! You did a great job. Thank you!" The man said. Tsuki gave a sigh of relief and then beamed at her mother.

"You did great. I'm sure your father will be very proud when he hears about this," Tsuyu said with a warm smile.

"Are there any other patients I could heal?" Tsuki asked hopefully.

"I believe so. There are a few other patients with fairly minor injuries. If Lady Tsuyu doesn't mind, I could escort you both to each of them," the medic offered. Tsuyu nodded her approval and then the medic led them out of the room. Tsuki healed each of the patients the medic led them to, then Tsuyu brought her several medical books to study. Tsuki read the books while Tsuyu answered any questions she had. At about 6:00 PM, they both returned home. Their maid had already started preparing dinner.

"Welcome back, big sis!" A high pitch voice shouted out. A small boy with pale blue hair and eyes came running into the living room to greet them. The boy appeared to be five years old at most.

"What have you been up to today, Shiro?" Tsuki asked.

"I was playing in the pond with Toma and Tatsu," Shiro said.

"That sounds fun. Maybe I'll come play with you in the pond someday soon," Tsuki said.

"Please do, big sis!" Shiro said excitedly. They heard the door opening and closing and all turned to look at who had entered. A serious-looking man with short, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes stood by the door.

"Daddy's home!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Welcome back, Sota," Tsuyu said.

"It's good to be back. I had a busy day today," Sota said in a tired voice.

"We had a busy day too, didn't we mother?" Tsuki said proudly.

"Dinner is ready!" Their maid called from the kitchen.

"Let's discuss it over dinner," Tsuyu said. Sota nodded his agreement and they entered the dining room.

"Tell me about your day," Sota said, looking at each of them.

"I played in the pond with Toma and Tatsu. Tatsu's dad bought all of us candy!" Shiro said.

"I see. That was very kind of him. Did you thank him?" Sota asked. Shiro smiled and nodded. "What about you, Tsuki? What did you do today?"

"I practiced medical ninjutsu with Mom. They even let me heal some patients at the Medical Center. Everyone said I did very well," Tsuki said proudly.

"I see. I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a great healer, just like your mother," Sota said.

"Oh. I made a new friend today too," Tsuki added, as if she had just remembered.

"Who is your new friend?" Tsuyu asked.

"It was a boy I met while I was playing in the forest this morning. He wasn't from here, I've never seen him before," Tsuki explained. Tsuyu and Sota exchanged concerned looks.

"Was this boy a shinobi?" Sota asked.

"Yeah. We sparred together. He was tough, but I beat him," Tsuki bragged.

"How old was he? Did he tell you his name?" Sota questioned.

"He looked like he was twelve or thirteen, so about my age. He told me his first name, it was Madara," Tsuki answered.

"Be careful around any strangers you meet. Especially if they are shinobi. There are two clans in the area who have been at war. They've had several battles close to us recently. We aren't currently at war with anyone, but we could get dragged into this if we aren't cautious," Sota warned.

"I'll be careful," Tsuki said.

"Is that why you've been busy recently?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yes. The two clans, the Senju and the Uchiha, have been advancing closer to us. They are aware of our presence and may see us as a potential threat. Although we try to remain neutral, they both worry that we might side with the other. We have to be cautious, and give them no reason to suspect us," Sota said.

"Do you think Madara might be from one of those clans?" Tsuki asked.

"It's definitely possible. But let's not worry about this right now. We should enjoy our meal," Sota said. Tsuki nodded, and they spent the rest of the meal in silence. After they finished eating, Tsuyu and Sota went to the living room to relax and Shiro went to his bedroom to play.

_What should I do for the rest of the day? _Tsuki wondered to herself. She decided to go outside for a walk. As she walked through the compound, she started thinking about Madara. _We agreed to hang out again soon, but if he is from one of those clans, shouldn't I stay away from him? But our clans aren't at war, so he isn't technically an enemy..._ She sighed, uncertain of what to do._ Right now, I don't_ _think he knows what clan I'm from, so if I keep it a secret everything should be fine. But what if he finds out? He might think I'm a spy or something. Should I just tell him?_ As she thought about it, an idea slowly came to her. _If I tell him what clan I'm from and we become friends, that might help his clan to see that we aren't enemies. Maybe then they'll start trusting us more_ she smiled as she thought of this. _Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll be honest with him, and I'll become his friend! Then we can help our clans stay at peace._ Her smile grew wider at the thought. She turned around to go home, eager to tell her parents about her plans.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice

As she approached her home, Tsuki started to wonder if she should tell her parents about her plan._ Mom and Dad might not like the idea of me hanging out with Madara. They didn't say I couldn't, but they did warn me to be cautious. I don't think they would like me telling Madara what clan I'm from either. __I don't want to keep secrets from them, but what if they don't like my plan?_ _I would either have to give up on it or I would have to disobey them. I don't like either choice _Tsuki thought with a frown. Tsuki now stood before the front door of her house. She hesitated, still trying to decide what to do._ If I don't tell them about my plan, then they can't tell me not to do it. So I won't be disobeying_ _them_ she thought. Having decided that this was her best option, Tsuki walked away from the door and entered her back yard. She decided to take her mind off of things by doing a bit of training. She preferred to have a sparring partner, but she doubted anyone would want to come spar with her at this time of night. She stayed outside for about an hour. Bored with training alone, she entered her house through the back door. "I'm back!" She called out to her parents.

"Welcome back," Tsuyu replied.

"I'm going to my room now," Tsuki said. She then walked upstairs and entered her room. She decided to read a book until she was ready to go to sleep. At about 10:00 PM, Tsuyu entered her room.

"Goodnight," Tsuyu said.

"Goodnight," Tsuki replied. Tsuyu hugged her and then left. She heard her mother walking down the hall to Shiro's room. Tsuki put her book down and turned off her light. She lay in bed for a long time. The excitement of the day made it difficult for her to fall asleep. But eventually, sleep did come to her.

Tsuki awoke early the next morning. She padded down the stairs and glanced around. Her parents weren't there. She quietly went through the back door. She walked more quickly, eager to leave the compound. She stuck to back paths, trying to avoid running into too many people. The guards by the compound's entrance simply nodded at her as she walked past. She smiled and nodded back at them. As soon as she was out of their sight, she started running through the woods until she arrived at the spot where she and Madara had met. She looked for him but he wasn't there. She closed her eyes and concentrated until she felt a familiar chakra approaching. She waited until she sensed it right behind her and then spoke. "Good morning, Madara," she said as she turned around.

"Hey. Ready for round two?" Madara asked.

"First, I want to tell you something," Tsuki said.

"What is it?"

"I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Tsuki Chackara," Tsuki said.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell me your full name?" Madara questioned.

"You're from either the Uchiha or Senju clan, right?" Tsuki asked. Madara narrowed his eyes at her.

"And so what if I am?" he asked.

"My clan isn't at war with either of those clans. So there's no reason for us to hide our names from each other," Tsuki explained.

"You may not be at war with those clans right now, but what if that changes?" Madara questioned.

"It won't. My clan leader said that he plans to stay neutral. We don't want a war with anyone. So I thought it would be best if we were honest with each other," Tsuki said. Madara sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't be fair to know your clan name without telling you mine. And you've mostly figured it out anyway, so no point in hiding it now. My name is Madara Uchiha," Madara said. Tsuki gave him a huge smile.

"Now that's out of the way, let's fight!" She said.

"Since you know what clan I'm from, I don't have to hold back anymore," Madara said with a smirk. They both settled into their fighting stances. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Tsuki rushed forward. As she ran toward Madara, she noticed that his black eyes had turned red. She attempted to punch him, but he dodged her easily. She attempted a kick, but he once again dodged. She increased her speed, but he continued to dodge her attacks with little effort. Tsuki grew increasingly frustrated as the fight went on.

_Fine, let's see how fast he really is _she thought. She backed away from him for a moment before rushing forward with tremendous speed. Madara's eyes widened with surprise at how fast she was moving. He was only barely able to move out of the way in time. She sped straight past him. He turned around just in time to see her run face-first into a tree. "Ow!" She whined as she fell the ground clutching her face. She looked up to see Madara standing over her. He lightly tapped her forehead with his fist.

"I win," he said with a grin. She grimaced at him in response. Madara abruptly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tsuki growled.

"I can't believe you just ran into a tree like that!" Madara exclaimed.

"It's not that funny," Tsuki muttered. Madara just continued to laugh at her before eventually calming down.

"I don't get it. You were perfectly in control of your movements last time we fought. What happened?" He asked.

"I infuse my muscles with chakra so I can move faster and hit harder. I've never tried to move that fast before, though. I lost control. I guess I need more training," Tsuki explained.

"Your speed was impressive. If you could've controlled it, you might have stood a chance against me," Madara said.

"Then I'll just train harder until I can beat you again," Tsuki declared.

"Sounds good. Our fights won't be much fun if you just keep defeating yourself," Madara said with a grin. Tsuki chuckled.

"That's true. By the way, why did your eyes change color earlier?" She asked

"It's a power called the Sharingan. It lets me read people's movements. It's why I could dodge you easier this time," Madara explained.

"That sounds pretty useful. I'd better go now. Let's meet here again. And next time, I won't let you win so easily," Tsuki said with a determined expression.

"I won't be able to meet with you every day. But I'll try to meet with you as much as possible," Madara said. Tsuki nodded and smiled at him before running off. As she was running through the forest, she remembered Madara's laughter._ Running into that tree was really embarrassing, but it seemed to break the ice. Madara seemed a lot more relaxed around me after that. I think we really could become good friends_ she thought with a smile. She quickly arrived back at the compound and then went straight home. Her mother greeted her as soon as she walked through the front door.

"Good morning. Where have you been?" Tsuyu asked.

"I was training," Tsuki replied. _Technically, that's true _Tsuki thought to herself.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you with your medical training today. There also aren't any patients with minor injuries for you to heal today. You can read those medical books for as long as you like. Feel free to take notes so you can ask me about anything you don't understand. After you've finished that, go speak to Aiko. She will help you improve your chakra sensory technique," Tsuyu said.

"Actually, I was hoping to train my chakra infusion technique more," Tsuki said.

"You've already mastered the basics, haven't you? At this point, the only training you need is practice. If you ask around, I'm sure someone will be willing to spar with you. But I think you should focus on improving your sensory skills first," Tsuyu said.

"I can do both, I'll work on my sensory skill one day and on my chakra infusion another day," Tsuki said.

"That's fine. I've got to go now, I'll see you later," Tsuyu said as she walked toward the door.

"Bye," Tsuki said with a wave. After Tsuyu left, Tsuki went to the medical center to read their books. Afterward, she walked around and asked if anyone would spar with her. Several people volunteered, so she sparred with them for a while. When dinner time arrived, she returned home and showed her notes to her mother. They ate dinner and then discussed her notes. Tsuki soon formed a schedule. She would read medical books and heal any patients with minor injuries in the morning. In the afternoon she would either train her chakra infusion technique or train her chakra sensory technique. In the evening, she would return home to spend time with her family and go over her notes with her mother. She met up with Madara whenever she could. They continued to spar, and she continued to lose. However, after four weeks of training, she was holding her own against him much better. One morning, she went to their usual meeting spot and noticed that he wasn't there. She would simply assume that he was unable to meet with her that day, but she could sense his chakra fairly close by. _It feels like he's at the river. Wait, I can sense an unfamiliar chakra close to him. I wonder who that could be? _Tsuki thought as she started walking in the direction of the two chakras.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

It took Tsuki only a few minutes to reach the river. When she did, she saw two boys. One was Madara, the other was a boy she didn't recognize. The two boys noticed her as she walked closer. "Hey, sorry I wasn't at our usual spot," Madara apologized.

"It's okay. Who's this?" Tsuki asked as she gave the other boy a curious look.

"We met a while back. We hang out here at the river sometimes," Madara explained.

"My name is Hashirama," the boy said.

"My name is Tsuki. Nice to meet you," Tsuki responded. "So what are you two doing?" She asked.

"We were skipping stones. I'm way better at it than Madara is," Hashirama said with a grin. Madara scowled at him.

"Can I join in?" Tsuki asked.

"Sure," Hashirama said. Tsuki picked up a stone and threw it. It only skipped once before sinking into the river.

"Wow, you're even worse at it than Madara is," Hashirama said with a laugh.

"I've always been terrible at this sort of stuff. I'm a really bad aim with shuriken. My instructor was always scared I was going to hit her instead of the targets," Tsuki admitted with an embarrassed grin.

"Are you as bad at aiming as you are at dodging trees?" Madara asked with a smirk.

"Hey! That only happened one time!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'm kinda bored of skipping stones for now. We should do something else," Madara said.

"We could spar," Hashirama offered.

"Sure," Madara said.

"I'll stay out of this one," Tsuki said as she sat down on a nearby rock. The two boys sparred while Tsuki watched. They seemed to be evenly matched. After they finished, Hashirama turned to Tsuki and asked,

"What about you? Do you want to spar?"

"Sure, which one of you wants to go first?" Tsuki asked.

"I will," Hashirama said. He stepped forward, and they both settled into their fighting stances. Tsuki shot forward and threw a punch. Hashirama was unprepared for her speed. He raised his arms to block her attack. Her punch was much stronger than he expected. He stumbled back, knocked off balance by her attack. She kicked his legs out from under him and then sat on him.

"I win," Tsuki said with a grin. She stood up and helped Hashirama to his feet.

"Well, that didn't last long," Madara commented.

"You didn't do much better the first time we fought," Tsuki reminded him.

"You just took me by surprise. You haven't been able to beat me since," Madara said defensively.

"You surprised me too. How are you able to move that fast?" Hashirama asked.

"I just infuse my muscles with chakra. Anyone can do it with enough training," Tsuki answered.

"Huh, maybe I should try that sometime. Anyway, it's Madara's turn now," Hashirama said. Tsuki shook her head.

"Sorry, I've got to go now. I'll see you guys later!" She said as she turned and ran into the woods. Tsuki quickly returned to the compound. After finishing her day's training, she went home. She sat at the dining table with her family.

"How was your day?" Tsuyu asked her. Tsuki told her parents about her progress in her training. She paused, wondering if she should tell them about her new friend. _I still haven't told them that I'm still hanging out with Madara. They might be upset with me if I tell them I'm hanging out with another kid from a different clan. I think it's best if I don't tell them about Hashirama_ Tsuki decided. Tsuki remained silent on the matter, and the rest of the night passed uneventfully.

Tsuki didn't see Hashirama again until a week later. Their sparring match ended with his victory. "It was a tough fight, but I was prepared for your speed this time," he said.

"...I've got to go," Tsuki said sullenly. She forced a polite smile and then turned and ran into the forest._ It was just like what happened with Madara. I could only win the first fight. Is this really all I can do? _Tsuki thought. She shook her head _No! I can get stronger. I just need to take my training more seriously. _From then on, Tsuki stopped meeting with Madara and Hashirama. Instead, she put all of her focus on her training. She started sparring with adults instead of clan members closer to her age. She started her training earlier in the day and would often go out to train by herself after dinner. After a month of this, she finally felt confident enough to meet with Madara and Hashirama again. She went to the river first, but no one was there. She could sense a familiar chakra close by, however. She followed the chakra to the place she and Madara used to meet. She found Madara leaning against a tree.

"Long time no see," Tsuki greeted.

"Hey," Madara replied.

"I'm ready to spar again, I promise you won't win so easily this time," Tsuki said a confident smile. Madara didn't reply. Tsuki gave him a curious look. Madara's expression seemed gloomy, and he was much quieter than usual. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Madara seemed to be deciding whether he should answer her not. Finally, he replied,

"Me and Hashirama won't be meeting anymore."

"Why?" Tsuki asked.

"He's from the Senju Clan. Our parents found out about us. I guess it was only a matter of time. It isn't safe for us to meet anymore," Madara said.

"But we're from different clans. If we can still be friends, why can't you and Hashirama?" Tsuki asked.

"It's different for us. Our clans aren't currently enemies. The Senju and Uchiha have been enemies for as long as I can remember. There was never really any chance of me and Hashirama staying friends," Madara explained.

"I'm sorry," Tsuki said.

"Don't be. This was going to happen eventually. We were stupid for thinking our friendship could last," Madara remarked bitterly.

"It's not wrong to want to be friends with someone. Even if it can't last, you will still have the memories you made together. Anyway, I promise I won't let something like that happen to our friendship," Tsuki said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Madara warned. But Tsuki shook her head.

"It's already been decided that I will become the head of my clan someday. I won't let our clans become enemies," Tsuki said with determination. Madara sighed.

"You can be really stubborn sometimes, you know that?" he said.

"I know. I like to think that it's one of my best qualities," Tsuki said with a grin. Madara just shook his head and chuckled. Madara and Tsuki chatted for a little longer and then went their separate ways.

They met again the next morning. They greeted each other and then prepared to spar. "It's been over a month since we last sparred. I've trained a lot since then, so don't expect this to be an easy win," Tsuki said.

"Good, I like a challenge," Madara replied. Tsuki ran toward Madara. He had already activated his Sharingan and so was able to read her movements. He dodged her blows fairly easily at first. But with every attack, she moved a little faster. Dodging her was becoming more difficult, and he had little opportunity to go on the offensive. He had to wait for just the right moment to make his move. He thought he had found that moment when she put on a burst of speed and tried to tackle him. He dodged her attack at the last second. She moved past him, leaving her back exposed. He moved forward, intending to attack her from behind. But to his surprise, she suddenly spun around. As she spun, she kicked out and connected with one of his legs. He was knocked to the ground before he could react. She sat on him and her face broke out into a huge smile.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy this time," she said. They both stood up, while Tsuki still grinned from ear to ear.

"I saw your kick coming, but you were so fast I couldn't react in time. Your training seems to have paid off," Madara admitted. Somehow, Tsuki's smile seemed to widen even further.

"And I'll keep training just as hard, so don't slack off!" Tsuki declared.

"Of course not. There's no way I'll let a girl beat me again," Madara said. Tsuki stuck her tongue out at him in response and then waved goodbye as she ran back toward her compound.

They continued to meet up frequently for nearly a year. However, as they grew older, their duties to their clans increased, and they were no longer able to meet up as often. By the time they were both fifteen, they only got to see each other a few times a month. Eventually, their meetings stopped completely.


	5. Chapter 5: Their Reunion

"Tsuki, I need to speak with you about something today, but it will have to wait until after my meeting with the council," Sota said.

"How long will your meeting take?" Tsuki asked.

"I can't say for certain. Most likely between thirty to forty-five minutes."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, then," Tsuki said. Sota nodded and then left their house. _What should I do while I wait for Dad to finish his meeting?_ Tsuki wondered. _I guess I could go for a walk. The weather looks nice today_. She left the house and strolled through the compound. She soon found herself at the entrance. She nodded to the guards and then exited the compound. She strolled through the forest while admiring the beautiful autumn colors of the leaves. As she walked further into the woods, she started to sense something. _This chakra I'm sensing feels familiar, but I can't quite place who it belongs to... _She started walking toward the direction of the chakra. _I know who this belongs to! _Tsuki realized. She started moving more quickly, and soon she reached a familiar location. She saw a young man leaning against a tree. "...Madara?" Tsuki asked.

"It's been a while, Tsuki," Madara greeted her. A huge smile spread across Tsuki's face.

"It has! It's been about a year since we last met, hasn't it? Why did you decide to come out here again?" Tsuki asked.

"I was bored, so I decided to take a walk. I've been rather busy lately. This is the first break I've had in a long time," Madara explained.

"It's the same for me," Tsuki said. She took a moment to examine Madara's appearance. _He's changed a lot in just a single year_ she thought. There was a moment of silence between them. For some reason, Tsuki found herself unsure of what to say.

"How is your training going?" Madara asked, breaking the silence.

"It's been going well. I've learned some new techniques. Maybe I could show them to you some time."

"I wouldn't mind sparring again. We could do it now," Madara offered.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I have enough time. I've got to meet up with someone soon," Tsuki said with an apologetic smile.

"I suppose that gives me something to look forward to," Madara said. For the first time since they had reunited, Madara smiled at her.

"Uh, yeah. Well, see you later," Tsuki said. She turned and hurried back toward the compound. _Why did I freeze up back there?_ _I've never __had__ trouble talking to him before _Tsuki wondered_. _She quickly returned to her home. When she entered, she saw that Sota had not yet returned. She sat down to wait for him. After a few minutes, he arrived. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as Sota walked through the front door.

"I need to talk to you about your future," Sota said. Tsuki gave him a questioning look. "In one and a half years, you will turn eighteen," he said as he sat down across from Tsuki. "As I've told you in the past, members of the Chackara Clan are expected to temporarily leave our clan once they turn eighteen."

"I think I remember you telling me that. It was supposed to help us gain experience or something like that, right?" Tsuki said.

"That is one reason, yes. In order for our clan members to gain knowledge and wisdom, they need to experience the world outside of this compound. It also gives our members the opportunity to learn new techniques and make new allies. You could say that it is another form of training, for both body and mind," Sota explained.

"I understand. But why are you bringing this up now?" Tsuki asked.

"Because you are to become the next head of the clan. In order to become the next clan leader, you will require special training," Sota said.

"What kind of special training?" Tsuki asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"You must be taught the history, laws, and customs of our clan. And there are clan secrets that I must reveal to you. I have less than two years to teach you these things, so your training must become our priority," Sota said.

"Does this mean you're going to train me yourself?" Tsuki asked.

"Of course. As the current clan leader, it is my duty to teach my heir."

"When do we start my new training?" Tsuki asked.

"We will start tomorrow," Sota said.

"What about my current training?" Tsuki asked.

"You will still have time to work on your current techniques. However, your training with me will be your main priority," Sota said.

"I understand. I look forward to starting my training with you tomorrow," Tsuki said with a bright smile.

"I look forward to it as well. Now, I must return to my duties," Sota said as he stood up.

"See you later," Tsuki said. Sota nodded to her and then left the house. Tsuki spent the rest of the day feeling distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Sota. _I'm really excited about my new training, but I'm also kind of scared. I knew I was supposed to become the new clan leader after Dad, but I never really gave it much thought. It just seemed like something I wouldn't have to worry about until sometime far in the future. But now it feels like everything is happening so fast... I just hope I'm ready for all of this_ she thought as she lay in bed that night. She lay awake for hours, but eventually, she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: History Lesson

Tsuki woke up the next morning filled with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. She walked downstairs to see Tsuyu and Shiro sitting in the living room. "Where's Dad?" Tsuki asked.

"He had some duties to attend to. He said that he should be back within thirty minutes," Tsuyu explained. "Breakfast has already been prepared. You should eat while you wait."

"Okay," Tsuki said. She ate quickly and then walked to the front door. "I'm going to take a walk," she said.

"Don't take too long. You shouldn't keep your father waiting," Tsuyu said. Tsuki nodded and then left the house. She headed toward the compound's exit at a swift pace. She avoided walking too fast, as she didn't want to attract too much attention to herself. She soon arrived at the usual meeting place. Madara was already there.

"I won't be able to spar with you today. I can't stay long. I've got to meet with someone soon," Tsuki said. "I probably won't be able to meet with you in the mornings anymore. Would you be able to meet with me at night instead?"

"I may be able to. What time?" Madara asked.

"Around seven," Tsuki said.

"I don't think I will be able to make it tonight. How about tomorrow?" Madara asked. Tsuki nodded.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow." Tsuki hurried back to the compound. She returned home only a few minutes before Sota arrived.

"Are you ready to begin your training?" Sota asked her. Tsuki nodded. "How much do you know about the history of our clan?" he asked as he sat across from her.

"I know that our clan was founded by a man named Asashi. He mastered a lot of Jutsu and even created some of the Jutsu that we still use today. That's pretty much all I know," Tsuki said.

"Asashi was naturally talented at chakra control. He was praised as a prodigy. He was also the longest living member of our clan. As you know, we of the Chackara clan live longer than most. Our life expectancy typically ranges from one hundred and twenty years to one hundred and fifty years. Asashi lived to be nearly three hundred years old," Sota explained.

"Three hundred!?" Tsuki gasped.

"One of the many Jutsu he learned allowed him to live that long. Asashi fought in many battles, but he eventually grew tired of fighting and became a pacifist. He spent most of his life as a teacher. He trained many shinobi in the art of chakra control. He also attempted to spread his message of pacifism. Unfortunately, many of his students ignored his teachings and chose to use the skills he taught them for war," Sota said.

"Then why did he keep training people?" Tsuki asked.

"Because he believed that if he could help even a few people to turn away from violence and live peaceful lives, then it would be worth it. In time, some of his students did learn from his teachings. They became pacifists as well and used their skills to help others, instead of to harm. That is how our clan came to be," Sota explained.

"But we still learn how to fight. Aren't we disobeying his teachings?" Tsuki asked.

"He believed that people had the right to defend themselves and their loved ones. That is why he still taught people how to fight. This is why our clan has always remained neutral in conflict. We fight only to defend ourselves," Sota said.

"That makes sense. Did Asashi ever teach anyone the Jutsu that allowed him to live so long?" Tsuki asked.

"Knowledge of that Jutsu does still exist, however, that is a story for another time." Sota stood up and motioned toward the back door. "Now I would like for you to show me how well you have mastered the Jutsu you have been taught," he said. Tsuki nodded and followed him outside. They trained for the rest of the morning and then went back inside to eat lunch. After they finished eating, Sota and Tsuki returned to the living room. "Now it is time for me to tell of the duties that will be expected of you once you become the clan leader," Sota said. He spent nearly an hour discussing this topic with Tsuki. After he finished, he rose from his seat. "I must now return to my duties. You may do as you like for the rest of the day."

"Okay. See you later," Tsuki said. Sota nodded to her and then left. _What should I do for the rest of the day?_ Tsuki wondered. She decided to go for a walk. After a few minutes of walking, she saw her brother. "Hey, how's it going, Shiro?" Tsuki called out. Shiro turned to greet her.

"Hey, Sis. I was just about to go to the pond to have a picnic with my friends. Do you want to come?" Shiro asked.

"Sure," Tsuki said.

"Great!" Shiro said with a large smile. The two of them went to the pond within the compound. They sat on blankets by the edge of the pond while they ate and talked with Shiro's friends. Tsuki didn't eat much since she had already eaten lunch. After they finished eating, Shiro and his friends decided to play in the pond. "Are you gonna come in with us, Sis?" Shiro asked. Tsuki nodded and took off her shoes. She walked out into the pond, and then walked across the water until she was standing in the middle of the pond.

"Show off!" Tatsu shouted. Tsuki grinned.

"You can't even do a little water walking yet?"

"We're still learning how to walk on trees," Shiro said.

"How's that going?" Tsuki asked.

"I've already walked halfway up a tree," Shiro stated proudly.

"I did too," Tatsu said.

"But it took you five more tries than me," Shiro pointed out.

"Are you sure you counted right?" Tatsu questioned.

"Yeah, I'm probably off. I'm sure it took a few more tries than that," Shiro said with a grin. Tatsu glowered at him. Tsuki walked back to the edge of the pond and sat with her feet in the water while she listened to Shiro continue to tease Tatsu. Shiro's other friends had joined in and were playing in the pond while they laughed. After about two hours had passed, everyone started to go home.

"See you tomorrow!" Tatsu shouted as he walked away. Shiro waved at him and watched as everyone left. Soon, only Tsuki and Shiro were left.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with us today. It's been a really long time since we hung out like this," Shiro said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I've just been really busy with training," Tsuki said.

"I know your training is important since you're going to lead the clan someday. But I wish we could spend more time together," Shiro said.

"Me too," Tsuki said as she patted Shiro on the head. They then returned home together.


End file.
